


Tease

by ascriptical



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascriptical/pseuds/ascriptical
Summary: Bruce has dressed down. Clark can't help but to stare at him.





	Tease

Bruce has dressed down.

The man, who usually has his body covered by layers of impossibly expensive pieces of clothing or even by his kevlar suit, is now wearing a pair of dark grey jeans and a white T-shirt. His usual dress shoes abandoned for the day, in exchange of a simple slip on shoes.To make the matter worse, Bruce got his glasses perched on his nose. In his hand was a paper that contained the details of information he has gathered these past few weeks.

Not that Clark has never seen him in less. But this was different. He didn't expect Bruce to use something so casual in front of the JL members, in the Watchtower, and while briefing the team about the mission they're going to start in a few hours.

"-you all to follow the plan I have explained."

Bruce slammed the paper down on the table. Startling some of the members, including the person he meant to startle.

"Do you understand?"

Bruce gaze were fixed on Clark. Staring at him coldly. Menacingly even.

_Shoot._

Clark just realized he hasn't been paying attention to the briefing. All he did this whole time was staring at the man before him. Clark ended up giving Bruce a nod to answer the question while stuttering a 'yes'.

"Dismiss."

Bruce finally sat down on his chair after hours of standing. While the rest of the members far to eagerly left the room, Clark remained seated. Bruce heaved a tired sigh. He straightened up, arms rested on the armrests of the chair as he leaned back toward the backrest, feet crossed, one on top of the other. He then realized that he was not alone in the room. He simple raised an eyebrow. Clark is staring. Again.

"Ah- Sorry.." The taller man said sheepishly. Cheeks reddening at the fact that he got caught staring for the second time.

"Do I want to know what has been bothering you this whole time, Kent?"

"uh.. no?"

It was obvious to Bruce that Clark has been staring at him since he entered the room. To say that Bruce was amused was an understatement. The strategist has this planned for a few weeks now, along with a few contingency plans.

Bruce, graceful as ever, stood up. Though cursing silently at the pain on his right knee that has been bothering him for the last few days. He sauntered towards the blushing man. A hand trailing the length of each chair's backrest, jumping from one to another as its position has been messed by the members.

He halted right away as soon as he reached the end of the table where Clark was seated in front of. Hoping on to the table with ease, Bruce leaned back with his legs apart. Arms straightened. Hands flat against the table behind him as he leaned on them. It's Bruce's turn to stare at Clark.

"Is this bothering you?"

It took Clark exactly 4,7 seconds to tore his gaze away from the view in front of him and another 2,3 seconds to answer.

"No." Though his voice didn't waver even a bit, his hands were clenching his cape that has been draped over his lap.

With ease, Bruce pulled Clark's chair closer with his feet. Silently thanking that it was a swivel chair. "How about now?" Bruce asked. Leaning forward. Hands moved to hold Clark's shoulders. Entrapping him.

"..yes." Clark mumbled.

"Hm?"

With sudden determination, Clark pulled Bruce, who let out a <strike>manly</strike> squeak, by his hips. Prompting the older man to sit on his lap, straddling him. Bruce hands, which were still on Clark's shoulders, was now gripping on to it tightly. Clark trapped Bruce by circling his arms around the detective's waist, bringing him even closer as he nuzzled the crook of Bruce's neck.

A hand crept down to caress Bruce's bum before squeezing it. Clark could hear the stutter of Bruce's breath. Along with his elevated heart beat.

Clark's head raised to brush Bruce's cheek with his. "Tease me again and I'll make sure you won't be able to join the next mission because by then you won't be able to get up from bed. _Do I make myself clear, Darling?_" He growled on to Bruce's ear. A while slipped out of his lips as his grip on Clark's shoulders tightened even more.

"Yes, _Sir_."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, please be easy with me hsahs  
Requests are welcomed! Contact me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ascriptical , or if you wanna have some chat I'm always up for it.  
I need friends ;;


End file.
